The Walking Dead New World Hope
by Crossdivision
Summary: It's been two months since the world went to hell. For Jacob, it's another day of survival for this young vetran. He's been on his own for one objective: find his cousins. That is until he come across a group of teens claiming they're Heros. This is the tale of both Heroes and Survivors. "Rick, I guess this world need Heroes."
1. Days gone bye pt 1

**Chapter 1: Days gone bye pt 1**

 **Jacobs pov:  
**  
It's been two months, two long months since things fell apart. It was some kind of infection that brings the dead back alive but not fully. The walkers, as some called them, begin feasting on the living and everything went to hell. People believed that it was the end of the world, and it was chaos.

I was alone in my truck, a 18 wheeler with my favorite corgi, Gatsby, when it all started. I was finishing up my last delivery until my radio, one that my cousin Mateo give me as a gift, started blaring.

The news said that a virus is spreading, then everything quickly went to hell. Two months after the virus became a global event. Two months of hell that we lived in, until I meet a group that changed my life and then others.

I was walking through a empty neighborhood with a few dead bodies around. It was sad honestly, the world we knew and loved was gone. It's a sad world we live in now. Before all of this happens I was a veteran in the army with my cousins. But we all did it to get better jobs and maybe some action. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I tripped over a group of bodies and fell face first to the hard stone ground.

"Damn it! What the hell did I trip on?"

I quickly got up to look at the bodies, and was surprised of what I saw.

They are dressed weirdly, like one of those old comic book heroes. One of them had extra arms, another had a crow's head, and one even had pink skin with horns. What? It was the weirdest thing I ever seen. One of the bodies start moving, and I saw one boy with green hair waking up.

I freaked out and hid behind a broken truck. The boy was fully awake got up to walk to the boy with grenade gauntlets. I slowly took out my m1 garand and aim at him.

"Don't move." I stated with authority. The kid jump up with fright and turned around and saw me with the barrel of my gun aimed at him.

"Who- who are you?" The green hair boy questioned me but seemed a little afraid about the barrel of the gun aimed at him.

"I could ask you the same thing to you and your buddies here." I told him with doubt, thanks to military training and commanding, I can learn from about him.

" M-my name is Midoriya Izuku." He answers, I lower my ww2 rifle

"Jacob, Jacob Quinata is my name." Midoriya move to the grenade boy there and lightly shake him to wake up and walk the others to check their pulses, and even did it twice with certain people.. "So," I question him "who are they?"

"They are my classmates, Jacob-san." Wait, did he called my name with san at the end? I was confused. The only people I know who say that are in anime and the people of Japan.

"Uh, Midoriya was it?"

"Yes." He answered.

"When you first called me Jacob-san, I was confused, but are you from Japan?"

"Yes I am, why?"

I told him straight to the point, "Uh, sorry to break it to you, but this is America, not Japan."

He took it pretty well, but with wide eyes he started muttering words I can't hear. But I did get few words about "location moving", "quirks" , and "dimension hopping." I got bit frustrated, but I grabbed an energy bar and smacked him on his head slightly.

"Stop it," I said easily "you're creeping me alittle, here."

He apologized and grabbed the bar and start eating it. But he was unaware of a walker coming towards him. 'Oh shit!?' I thought,

"Midoriya," I slowly raise my rifle at him and he starting to get scared, probably thinking on what he should do at this point. I told him quickly, "Duck." He dropped down quickly and fired my m1 and killed, or rekilled, the walker.

And at that moment everyone who was unconscious quickly woke up. I ran like hell and hid behind a beaten up house.

"Deku!" The grenade boy said. I was confused as hell, I examine them and was more surprised than before.

One boy, I saw, had no hair but orbs on his head, a girl had earphones jacks literally coming off her ears, and a girl, by her tone of voice, is seriously invisible and the only thing I could see of her was her gloves and shoes. I was going to check out the rest, but I knocked over a glass bottle and alerted the group.

"Oh shit" I whispered to myself.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, then a guy with glasses, that had his helmet off, shouted "Who's there?!"

I walk out to the opening and to let them look at me. Some of them were confused, others were intimidated by my weapons. "Who are you?" the guy with the glasses asked.

Before I can do anything, I made a greatest mistake I ever made. I ran as far and fast as I can.


	2. Days gone bye pt 2

**Chapter 1- Days gone bye pt2**

 **Jacob pov:**

I know what you are thinking, why would I, Jacob, a former high school senior, with military training and whole lot of weapons- run away from a group of _almost_ normal kids who are Japanese?

I mean I understand the language almost dead on…

Okay, I'm getting off track. Anyways, any human knows they should confront it. But they never say that when you are dealing with a girl who has pink skin with horns on her head. One with a crows head, a kid who doesn't have hair but orbs instead, one who has extra arms and one with the tail! Seriously, this is either bad luck or a poor choice I made.

Anyway back to it I guess.

I repeatedly cursed myself as I ran from the group with the stuff I scavenged.

"Jacob!" Midoriya shouted as I made a run for my truck.

"After him!" said the girl with black hair with the costume that is abit revealing.

"Get him Tenya!" The pink girl yelled to the guy with glasses. I don't what happened next, but the guy ran with superhuman speed and rammed me into the car. I blacked out almost instantly. Well shit.

 **1 hour later:**

I don't know how long I was knocked out by that guy in glasses but, hey, at least I got a little sleep.

"Do you know who he is Midoriya?" One voice said.

"His name is Jacob." Midoriya said.

"Why is he dress like that?" Another voice is heard."

"I have no idea why."

"He is kinda cute." one girl said.

"Mina not now please." Another girl said to her.

I opened my eyes quickly and tried to make a dash for it but was tackled by a kid with grenade gauntlets.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" the boy yelled angrily into my ear.

"Oh sod off grenade boy!" I insulted him. He is the very definition of anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!" he said he punched me in the face as the others try to stop him.

"Kacchan stop hurting Jacob!" Midoriya said to him.

"Bakugou stop this instance!" The guy with glasses said.

Then the guy with spiky red hair grabbed him and I was let go.

"Jacob are you alright?" Midoriya asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Midoriya, don't worry about. I just need to get to my truck before the walkers come through here." I said.

Before I can get the chance to leave the girl with pink skin and horns stops me. "Walkers? What are walkers?" What how on earth did they not know about the walkers. Maybe they don't have them in Japan.

"Walkers are-" before I could say anything a moan is heard and I swear that I turned my head so fast that i had whiplash.

A lone walker was headed towards them but I swiftly took out my pistol from its holster and fire at it, it went clean through the head.

"That's a walker." I said.

As I turn around Midoriya and his classmates have shocked expressions. "What?" The guy with glasses spoke first.

"What you did was…" The tall male couldn't find the words but Midoriya filled the rest for him.

"It was wrong." He said.

"What?"

"That was a person, and you just…" I turn around and closed my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose. I took a deep breath.

'Oh my god you gotta be kidding me.' I thought 'they have no freaking idea what walkers are plus they're from Japan. Is god trying to play games on me?'

"Uh, Jacob are you okay?" Midoriya said as I turn around and look at them for a good few seconds.

Then I started to walk away to my truck. "Wait, Jacob where are you going?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

I stopped and said "You all obviously don't know what you're doing. Come with me if you want, and I can teach you how to survive. What you need to know is that this world has gone to hell. America is gone, the government, the army, the security, everything. The world we knew is gone. What you believe is right or wrong doesn't matter when fighting the dead. If you can't handle a single walker then your chances of survival are slim. It's fight or be eaten by them and become one. Come now or good luck on your own."

Damn that is one hell of a speech. The classmates look at each other and begin a discussion on what to do as I walk away. I was about 14 feet away then they come join me. I'm going to say, this is going to be one hell of a life for me. Also why do I have a feeling for that pink skin horn girl?


	3. Days gone bye pt 3

**Chapter 1-Days gone bye pt3**

 **15 minutes later: no one's pov:**

"How far are we there yet." Sero asked.

Midoriya had told Jacob their names while they are heading for his truck.

"Sero, we just started walking 15 minutes ago and right now you starting with 'are we there yet' gag." Jacob said in annoyance.

"Sorry."

"We're almost there okay? Just hang on." They continue going for about a few more minutes until they stop to a parking lot, where they see a large truck in the middle.

"Ha, home sweet home for the time being." Jacob said relaxed.

"You live...in a truck?" Uraraka questioned.

"More like a 18 wheeler but if you want to call it a truck fine. It is large enough to get you all in." Jacob said.

Then a scratching sound occurs inside the truck. 1-A were surprised by Jacob smile as get close to the doors.

"I forgot," Jacob said as he open the back doors. "I want you guys to meet my little friend." As he open the doors a small welsh corgi came out of the truck and into Jacobs arms.

The corgi have light tan brown fur around its face and legs with light black on top of its back. Also with white color on its nose and feet.

"Guys, this is my dog. Gatsby." Jacob said as the 1-A girls said aw in delight.

"Anyway, let me show you the inside." He said as he led them inside. Inside was filled with crates of food, medicine, guns, ammunition, and etc. There is a table with tools on top and a small dog bed for Gatsby. Also there are a couple of cots by a corner at the end.

"So, what do you guys think."

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Denki Kaminari exclaimed.

Well thank you for that comment." Jacob said as he look at his watch. "It almost getting dark which the dead are more active at night. Let me cook something for you guys real quick."

Before any of them could reply they are surprised that their stomachs started to grumble. "That's as I thought." Jacob said to himself, laughing lightly. Jacob began to cook the food.

He finished cooking the meals for 1-A in a short amount of time, since it was just canned beans and rice. As he finished passing out the bowls to everyone Jacob started to eat until he saw Midoriya looking at his food.

"Midoriya, are you alright." Jacob questioned.

Midoriya look up at him. "I'm alright, it's just that…. I don't know how long are we going to be here until we found a way to get home."

After he said that most of 1-A look down knowing they were far away from their home. "Listen I know how you feel, but we have to patient. Until it happens we have to wait." Jacob said as he pat Midoriyas back.

"Also, one thing that is in my mind. What's with you guys? A girl with pink skin, another with earphone jacks, a boy with orbs on his head, also the guy over there has extra arms, and finally what is a quirk that Midoriya mumbled about?"

Everyone was dead silent. 1-A didn't know what to say when he ask the question. Shoto Todoroki spoke first "You don't know what a quirk is?"

"No, why?" Midoriya then explained about what quirks were and even explain theirs.

Let just say Jacob was lost at this moment. "Wow, just wow. But heres the thing is… there are no quirks here." Jacob said.

"What?" Midoriya asked, shocked.

"Quirks never existed here."

"Well that kinda explained things here." Mina said. It was getting late for them so Jacob set up the cots for them to sleep and for him to sleep in the driver's seat.

 **The next morning:**

The sun is up, the birds are singing, and a few walkers still roam around the truck.

The doors of the truck burst open and Jacob stabs one walker with a machete.

Mina stabs another one in the head with a kitchen knife. Bakugo grabs the last one and uses his quirk to blast it's head off. After it was clear of the dead Jacob whistle as an "all clear" sign and the rest of 1-A came out. A few of them are disgusted by the killed corpses of rotten flesh.

"Mina, I see you are getting the hang of that knife." Jacob said as he grab a full gas can from inside the truck.

"I guess you're right. But I need to get used to this, killing these walkers." She said as she kick the head of the walker.

"We're going leave soon." Jacob said as he filled the truck with gas.

"Where are we going to?" Uraraka questioned.

"Going to Atlanta. The city will probably have supplies that we can scavenge. It will take a couple of hours to get there." After he said this a couple of gunshots is heard. "Aw, that can't be good. Everyone get in the truck now!" Jacob said as he rush to the driver seat. Everyone got in the back as he started the truck.

A couple of minutes later they stumble upon a small herd of walkers heading to the house. Jacob honk the horn to get the walkers attention. As he did he press the pedal and truck came speeding to the herd. The truck collided in the walkers smashing through them pieces of flesh flew everywhere. The truck stop at the front of the house. Then a African American man came out of the house with his son too as Jacob came out of the truck and 1-A join in.

"Are you two alright." Jacob said as he stabs a still living walker.

"I… thank you for what you did for me and my son here." The man said as he raise his hand to him.

"Jacob, and you're welcome." Jacob responds as he shakes the hand.

"Morgan, this my son Duane and thank you again." The now know Morgan and Duane thanks Jacob.

"We heard a couple of gunshots from here, we were wondering what happened here?" Jacob questioned.

Then Morgan tells them that he is trying to find his wife who had turned. He couldn't have the willpower to put her down. Then he fired the rounds to attract her but he couldn't fire it until they arrive.

"I'm sorry about your wife." Jacob says quietly.

"It's fine now, say, are you going to Atlanta?"

"Yeah we were going to scavenge supplies. But I should warn you Atlanta is dangerous place to go. Be careful." Jacob said as they started to go.

Jacob waved goodbye to them as the truck left to go to Atlanta, Georgia. While at it he play some music with Mina at the front seats. _Space Junk_ by Wang Chung played while they rode to Atlanta.


	4. Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt1

**Chapter 2: Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt 1**

 **Jacobs pov:**

"Is everyone alright!?" I said to the others. We were on our way to Atlanta to scavenge supplies in the city, until we saw a police officer riding a horse, that rode right by us.

Then things got worse when a hordes of walkers came in like a tidal wave of death. The officer crashed into a pile of sandbags as we heard the horse scream, but the officer didn't even dare looked back to where it was. Me and Mina could hear gunshots then silence. Well, except for the moans, growls, and chomping of the dead. Then the radio inside my truck crackled to life.

"Hey, you are alive in there? " Someone in the radio said. Before I could grab it, another voice is heard.

"Hello? Hello?"

"There you are, you had me wondering… But where is the other in the truck?" I quickly respond;

"Hello, where are you outside? Can you see us right now?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're both surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news." The guy in the radio responded.

"There's good news?"

"...No."

"Listen here, whoever you are, me and the others in the back we are concerned in here." I said.

"Oh man. You both should see it over here. You'd be having major freak-outs." The guy said.

"Got any advice for us?" The other guy in the radio said.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it." Me and Mina look at each other as the other guy reply.

"That's it? Make a run for it?"

"My way is not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank and one behind the doors in the truck, but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down-with me so far?" He asked.

"Yeah so far." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Okay you two, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?" The first radio man asked.

"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns can I get to it?"

"Forgot the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?"

"Hang on." I reply, as Mina and I head to the back of the truck.

"Hey, what the hell happening?" Bakugou asked angrily.

"Hold on" I say as I look through some boxes. "Okay, yeah, yeah."

I grab the radios walkie and clicked the talk button. "Got a shotgun 50 rounds, M1911 ten clips, and a AR five clips."

The other guy joined "I've got a Beretta with one clip, 15 rounds."

"Hey who's that?" Kaminari interrupted, I just ignored him.

"Alright make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank and head where the truck is. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there."

"Hey, what's your names?" I asked curiously.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time."

"Right."

The radio died down and the group looked at me as I put my dog in my backpack.

"We have to go now. The last one out has to close the doors. We gotta head up in the alley to meet this guy." Some are concerned about going outside, as they vocalized this.

"We don't have time to debate we must go now! You guys have your weapons and your powers. Make use of it."

Everyone quickly prepared for me to open the doors and to fight the dead. "Now!" Jacob open the doors and Bakugo unleash his quirk at the walkers which blow them to smithereens. Tokoyami uses his dark shadow to strike the heads of the walkers with ease.

As I use my shotgun to blast away a walker head off, the same guy in an officer uniform slash the dead with a shovel and climbs down the tank. "Come on!" I grabbed his hand and all of us head down the street to find the guy on the radio.

"Woah! Not dead! Come on! Come on! Back here!" He exclaimed. I looked at Todoroki and which he nodded as he prepared his ability.

"What are you two doing?! Come on!" The guy yelling at us. Most of the group are up the ladder but Sero and the frog girl Tsuyu, use the walls to climb.

"Todoroki it's now or never!" Todoroki unleashed his quirk, freezes the walkers both sides of the alley and blocking more outside from coming in.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" The radio man jokes.

"Wasn't my intention." Replies the officer

"Yeah, whatever, Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass." He joked again. He then turns to me and my group. "What about you guys, heroes, came by to save our asses?"

"The first part yeah we are, the second part I don't know." Ochaco said.

"Again, you guys still are dumbasses."

"Names Rick, thanks." Now named Rick raised his hand to him.

"Glenn, you're welcome." Glenn shake his to him. Glenn then looked past us, to the wall of ice. "Oh no." He said, and as we look down as a few walkers climb over the ice. Glenn, Rick, Midoriya, and Ochaco and I look up to the next ladder.

"The bright side, it will be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass'-half-full kind of guy." Glenn chimed as he climbed up the ladder.


	5. Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt2

**Chapter 2: Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt2**

 **No ones pov:**

"Your the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asked as he, Glenn, Jacob, and 1-A move across the rooftops.

"Somebody did, I guessed it was when the city got overrun." Glenn answered.

"Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through." Glenn added as they started to run.

"Back at the tank and the truck, why'd you stick out for us." Rick asked.

"Call it foolish naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbasses than all of you." Glenn said as they climb down the ladder into a building.

Everyone runs through an office building and out through the back door. "I'm back. Got 22 guests, children mostly, plus four geeks in the alley." Glenn says on his walkies as they go down the steps.

They stop when they saw two walkers closing in. Before the heroes could do anything, two guys in body armor with baseball bats burst out the doors and beat the walkers to death. Glenn leads them closer to the building.

"Morales let's go!" One of the guys say as the two head back inside.

 **Inside the hideout**

"You son of a bitch we 'ought a kill you." A woman says pinning Rick to the wall and pointing her gun at him.

Jacob pulls his AR out, and aims at the woman. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice is deathly calm.

"Whoa?! Jacob calm down!" Sero said, hands moving wildly.

"Everyone calm down, please." Hagakure pleaded.

"Come on, ease up." Another women said, rolling her eyes.

"Ease up?! You're kidding! We're dead because of these stupid assholes."

"Andrea, I said back the hell off. But, fine, pull the trigger."

The now named Andrea hesitated, before reluctantly lowering her gun and everyone calmed down. "We're dead, all of us, because of you all." Andrea said in despair.

"I don't understand?" Rick said in confusion. Morales grab Rick and lead him into the doors as Jacob's group follows.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge for supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tip-toeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. corral." Morales explained as they are at the front doors.

"Every geek for miles around heard you all popping off rounds and that whole power thing you guys just used." T-dog said.

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea commented.

"Get the picture now?" Morales said in sarcasm.

"Oops" Jiro says regretfully. Walkers are piled by the glass doors trying to break in, one walker carrying a rock and bashes at the window. The others take a few steps back from the doors, "What the hell were you both doing out there anyway?" Andrea whispered.

"Me and the others are scavenging supplies in the city but officer friendly over there made me swerve off the streets." Jacob answered.

"I was trying to flag the helicopter." Rick said, defending himself.

Some were confused what Rick said.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter." T-dog replied.

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens" Jacqui added.

"I saw it." Rick insisted, stressing the last word.

"Hey T-dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others?" Morales asked T-dog. T-dog nodded, and went towards the C.B.

"Wait, there's more of you guys?" Mina asked.

"Others? the Refugee Center?" Rick asked as well, effectively bring all attention to him.

"Refugee center?" Tenya questioned.

"Yeah, the refugee center. They have biscuits waiting in the oven for us." Jacqui said sarcastically.

"Got no signal. Maybe the roof." T-dog said then they heard gunshots on the roof.

"What was that?" Jiro questioned as more gunshots are heard.

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked nervously, but also with a hint of exhaustion.

"What is that maniac doing? Come on let's go." Morales said. Both groups head up to the roof. "Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?! Morales yelled.

Merle Dixon laughs and replied "Oh! Hey! Y'all should more polite to man with a gun! Huh?" As he drops down from the ledge "Only common sense." He added.

"He's right, that's crazy and dumb." Todoroki comments, making Jacob spare him a glance before focusing on the conversation at hand.

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got! And you're bringing more down on our ass! Man, just chill." T-dog yells.

"Hey! Bad enough I got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Dixon snorted.

"That'll be the day? You got something you want to tell me?" T-dog asked angrily.

"Hey T-dog man, just leave it." Morales said, placing a hand on T-dogs shoulder.

"No."

"It ain't worth it. Now Merle, just relax okay. We got enough trouble." Morales added.

"You want to know the day?" Merle said, ignoring Morales.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell the you the day Mr.'Yo.' It's the day I take orders from a n*****."

"Motha...!" T-dog tried to punch Merle but he butted T-dog with his rifle and all hell broke loose.

Some of them try to stop the fight (Like Rick, Midoriya, Tenya, and Jacob.) Those who tried to stop Merle were quickly subdued. Merle punched Midoriya square in the face, Tenya had been kicked in the gut, Jacob got a few hits but been elbow by him in the head, and Rick, like Midoriya, had received a punch in the face and landed on the pipes.

Morales try to stop him but get punched in the stomach.

Then suddenly Merle drew a gun on T-dog as others beg him to stop. "No, no please no." Andrea begs.

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted as she goes to him.

Merle spits on T-dog's shirt and rubs it in. "Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor?" Merle says with his hand still raised.

Andrea and Glenn raised theirs and Jacqui flipped him off. "Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else?"

"Yeah." To 1-A surprise, and everyone else's, Bakugou grabbed Merle's rifle and butted it with him knocking Merle down.

"Thanks kid." Rick thanks him as he cuffed Merle.

"Whatever." Bakugo said unimpressed.

"Who the hell are you, man?!"

"Officer Friendly." Rick answered. He grabbed his gun and loaded it. "Now look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no 'n*****s' anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you man." Merle spits.

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point." Todoroki said, unfazed.

"Well screw you too."

"Ought to be more polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense." Rick said as he point a gun to his head.

"You wouldn't. You're a cop." Merle said.

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son, anybody who gets in the way of that is going to lose." Rick replied. "we'll let you a moment to think about that."

He look through Merles pocket to find some drugs on him. "You still got a little blood right there." Rick said as he flicks Merle nose.

"What are you going to do, arrest me?" Merle said as he laugh but stops as Rick throws his drugs off the roof. "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that's my stuff! Hey! If I get out of here you better pray! All of you! You hear me you pigs?!" Merle shouted as they walked away.

"Yeah, your voice carries." Jacob jokes, not turning around.

"You're not Atlanta P.D. where you from?" Morales asked Rick.

"Up the road ways." Rick answered.

"Well, Officer friendly from up the road ways, welcome to the big city." Morales said as they look down to see hundreds of walkers roaming around the streets.


	6. Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt3

**Chapter 2: Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt3**

1-A and the survivors look down still watching the walkers in the streets below.

"My god, it's like Times Square down there!" Andrea exclaimed?

"How's the signal?" Morales asked, looking back to T-dog.

"Like Dixon's brain… weak." T-dog joked as Merle flipped him off.

"Keep trying." Morales said.

"Why? There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing." Andrea said.

"You are really discouraging." Uraraka said in a sad tone.

"I'm a realist." Morales commented.

"Got people, some people outside the city is all. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream."

"Then she's right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out." Rick said.

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear. Ain't that right, sugar tits." Merle said as Andrea just scoffs.

"Hey, honeybunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway." Merle finished.

"I'd rather." Andrea replied.

"Rub muncher. I figured as much."

"The streets ain't safe. Now there's an understatement." Morales said.

Then the tailed kid,Mashirao Ojiro, had an idea. "Hey, what about under the streets? The sewers?"

"Oh man. Hey, Glenn, check the alley. You see any manhole covers?" Morales askes, as Glenn runs to check the alley for them. He returns shortly after.

"No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are."

"So were trap here." Kirishima said, discouraged.

Jacqui spoke out, "Maybe not. Old buildings like this built in the '20s… Big buildings often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the sub basements."

"How do you know that?" Glenn questioned.

"It's my job… was. I worked in the city zoning office." Jacqui replied.

 **In the sub basements**

T-dog and Tsuyu Asui stayed behind to watch over Merle as the group head down to see the sewer entrance.

"This is it, are you sure?" Morales asked Glenn.

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn said as every one look at him. "Oh. Great."

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea said but Glenn stops her from taking a step.

"No, you won't. Not you."

"Why not me? Think I can't?" Andrea argued.

"I wasn't…"

"Speak your mind." Rick said, crossing his arms.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself… in and out, grab a few things… no problem. The first time I bring a group… everything goes to hell. No offense, but if you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine… but only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out, I don't want you all jammed up behind me and getting me killed. I'll take two people." Glenn said but stop both Jacob and Rick who stepped forward.

"Not two of you either. You've got Merle's gun and yours too and I've seen both of you shoot. I'd feel better if both of you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass." Glenn said then point to Andrea and continued. "And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with them"

Glenn then pointed to Morales and Mina. "You two will be my wingmen. Jacqui and Uraraka stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry."

"Okay."

"No problem."

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs." Rick said as they left to the doors.

Glenn, Morales, and Mina head down the ladder and enter the tunnel which a rat scares Glenn.

 **In the store**

While the walkers were still banging on the doors and growling, Jacob told some of the classmates to pick out some clothes here, because 1-A should not wear their hero costume all the time. Meanwhile, Rick shows Andrea the safety mechanism in her gun.

On the roof T-Dog is sitting down trying to find a signal to their camp while Tsuyu looks out in the city. Merle tried to persuade them to try to break the cuffs. But it eventually fails, and Tsuyu added "I guess you want to get that rifle there so you can shoot the officer and Jacob, ribbit." She said sarcastically with her hands in front of her and tongue sticking out. Both T-dog and Merle, still upset, are confused with her expression.

Inside the sewers Glenn, Morales, and Mina found a grate but they don't have the tools they need. Mina suggests that she can use her acid until they hear a noise. They see a walker eating a rat but it quickly gets up and tries to grab them. Mina chuckled nervously, saying "That's some dinner."

It's been awhile since the three descended into the sewer system. Momo created a small sheet metal and placed it on the doors. The girls are looking and trying on the clothes that Jacob suggested. The boys look over there's while Jacob checks on his dog then his ammunition.

Andrea spotted a necklace that her sister, Amy, would like and Rick tells her that the rules of stealing don't apply anymore.

Then suddenly the glass shatters as walkers broke through the first sets of doors but the second door with the metal that Momo created hold. The three return and told them they need another way out.

To which Bakugou yelled "Ah fuck?!"


	7. Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt4

**Chapter 2: Guts of Heroes and Survivors pt4**

 **Back on the roof**

The group quickly go back on the roof looking over the city, trying to find a solution to get out. Until Rick spotted a construction site with two delivery trucks in it. "That's a construction site, those trucks… They always keep keys on hand." Rick said.

"You'll never make it pass the walkers." Morales said.

"You got us out from them." "Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted." Glenn said.

"Can we distract them again?" Midoriya suggested.

"Right, listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes." Merle butted in.

"God, give it a rest." Momo sighed.

"They're drawn by sound, right?" Jacob asked.

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come." Glenn explained.

"What else?"

"Aside from if they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you." Morales explained further.

"They can tell us by smell?" Tenya questioned, curious to the answer.

"Can't you?" Morales asked sarcastically.

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." Andrea said as Rick, Jacob, and Midoriya look at each other, getting the same idea.

 **Back at the store:**

Rick and Jacob gets both gloves and coats for everyone. "If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold." Glenn joke.

"He's right. Just stop, okay? Take some time to think this through." Morales pleaded lightly.

"How much time? They already got through one set of doors. Even with Momo created those sheets of metal. That glass won't hold forever." Jacob said, as he and Rick prepares to go outside.

Rick and Jacob got outside and drag the two bodies that T-dog and Morales killed. Inside where they met, Rick broke the glass case with the axe. He about to gut them, but stops. Then he looks into the pockets of the two walkers. Rick found two wallets and read out loud;

"Wayne Dunlap and Andrew Ramirez. Both Georgia license. Born in 1979 and 1983. They used to be like us… worrying about bills, or the rent, or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about them."

"One more thing… both of them were organ donors." Glenn joke.

Jacob and Rick began hacking at the two corpses while everyone groan in disgust.

"Madre de dios!?"

"Oh god!"

"Gack!"

"I don't feel good..."

"Keep chopping!"

"I'm so gonna hurl."

"Later."

"Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes." Then they apply the guts on Rick, Glenn, Jacob, and Bakugou.

"Oh god! Oh jeez. Oh, this is bad! This really bad..." Glenn complained.

"Oh shut up!" Bakugo groaned.

"Think of something else… puppies and kittens." Rick said.

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-dog added. The group were horrified on what he said and at that moment Glenn and Uraraka vomit at exactly the same time.

"That was just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea asked in disgust.

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass." Jacqui said.

"I'm sorry y'all."

"You suck. I will hate you for this." Uraraka groaned. Mineta passed out from disgust Tenya isn't doing well. And the rest of 1-A, there holding up.

"Do we smell like them?"

"Oh yeah. But, uh, Glenn, just in case." Andrea said then giving her gun to him.

"If we make it back, be ready."

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-dog asked.

Rick tosses the handcuff key to T-dog. "Give me the axe. We need… we need more guts." Rick said as he continue chopping the corpses.

"Oh god no!?"

 **Outside**

The four of them exit out of the building and start heading to the blocked bus. The two walkers briefly look at them. But with the smell on them the two walkers didn't bother them. The four crawl under the bus and into the streets to get to the construction site. The horde of walkers didn't notice them but they have to move slowly without notice them that they're alive.

The rest of the group head back up on the roof to see where they are. "Hey, what's happening, man?" Merle questioned but he is ignored.

"Hey, T-dog, try that C.B."

"Hey, come on. Talk to me, y'all." Merle tried again

"Base camp, this is T-dog. Anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?" T-dog said through the walkie.

Morales look through the binoculars and see the four of them.

"There." Morales points over the balcony.

The others look where he's point at. Then they hear thunder rumbling. "Those assholes are out of the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle said.

Then T-dog waves the key at him as he glares at him.

 **Outside the city of Atlanta**

Outside the city of Atlanta there is a abandoned quarry. But it's not so abandoned anymore, as there is a camp built by other survivors. There are a couple of tents around there are few cars here and there. There's an old R.V. and another 18 wheeler. The owners are Dale and Mateo Mathew.

"Boy, that hose isn't long for this world, is it?" Dale said.

"No sir." Jim, one of the camps survivor said.

"Where the hell are we gonna find a replacement?" Dale said as he was fixing the R.V.

"It's late. They should've been back by now." Amy, Andrea's sister spoke out.

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale replied.

Over by the truck Mateo is on post with his sniper rifle in hand with music coming off his headset. Viewing over to different side of the camp Shane, friends of Rick Grimes is teaching Carl, Son of Rick, how to tie a

knot.

The Dales radio began to crackle then T-dogs voice is heard. "Hello, base camp! Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-dog. Anybody hear me?" T-dog said frantically.

"Hello? Hello? Reception is bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat." Dale responded.

"Shane, is that you?"

"Is that them?" Lori, wife of Rick, asked.

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store. With other survivors children mostly." T-dog said.

"He said they're trapped with children there?" Shane questioned quietly.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded."

"T-dog, repeat that last. Repeat." Dale asked through but the radio died down.

"He said the department store."

"I heard it too."

"Shane?"

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that." Shane said.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy argued.

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy…"

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us."

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do." Shane tried to reason.

Before Amy stormed off, she said "She's my sister and there are children, you son of a bitch."

 **Back inside of Atlanta**

Back in the streets of Atlanta the four of them kept going. And also the disguises are working, all they need to do is not draw too much attention. Then it started to rain, they try not to panic as the smell beginning to wash away.

"The smells washing off, isn't it? Is it washing off?" Glenn panicked.

"No, it's not. Well, maybe." Rick said as a walker rushes towards him but been sliced from Jacob's machete. "Run!"

They run through the street hacking, slashing, and punching courtesy of Bakugo.

"Come on, come on, come on."

"Come on Kacchan, Jacob you can do it." The others cheer for them as they reach to the fence and climb over. Two try to find keys, Rick and Jacob started shooting the walkers who try to get over the fence.

"Guys here!" Glenn tosses both the keys to them and heading to their trucks.

The two trucks sped away from them and into the streets.

"They're leaving us."

"What? What? Where are they going? Where are they going?"

"Jacob won't leave us here! Right?"

"No no, come back."

Back with the four, they were all as equally panicked.

"Oh my god. They're all over that place."

"Shit, my class is still over there!"

"We need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store… that area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready." Rick explained.

"And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I… I missed that part."

"Noise."

Rick pulls up to a red sports car and smashes the window. It activates the car alarm, while he opens the door and quickly hotwires the car for Glenn and Bakugou to use. "Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street… meet us there and be ready." Glenn said through the radio.

 **Roof**

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Morales shout while everyone is getting there stuff. Merle still cuffed, tries to get there attention.

"Uraraka grab Jacob stuff and his dog hurry!?" Midoriya said as he get his bag of clothes from the store and some of 1-A's too.

"We have to go now!" Morales said as everyone headed to the doors except for T-dog and Mina thinking about Merle.

"Mina go I have the keys get to your friends." T said as he head over to Merle.

Mina is almost there but stop to see a quick glance at the walkers breaking down the doors. "Oh my god." She says in fear.

Suddenly, T-dog comes by and told her to go as the doors comes down and walkers move everywhere.

"Mina go, go!"

"Hey wait for us!" T-dog said as both of them head where the others are.

"Hey, wait for us!" Both of them said on the way.

"There here. There in here!" Suddenly there is two knocking on the doors. The two groups quickly pull the chains to lift the doors. Rick and Jacob help them get their stuff as some of them climb on. The last of them were T-dog and Mina as walkers come over both of them hopped over to their trucks and they drove off.

Merle was still struggling and screaming at the top of his lungs; "NoooOOOOO! YOU'RE GONNA ROT IN HELL!? NOOOOO!"

Inside the truck everyone relax, knowing that they escape. In Rick's truck the group wonders what happened to Merle. "I drop the damn key." T-dog said regrettably.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asked.

"And where's Kacchan?" Midoriya asked through Jacobs radio.

Over the highway that Rick and Jacob used, Glenn and Bakugou are driving down the road. Listening to ( I'M A MAN by Black Strobe ) While cheering.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah-hoo-hoo!" Glenn cheered.

"Hell Yeah! This is Fucking Awesome!" Bakugou yelled.

The car alarm was still blaring all the while.


	8. Tell it to the Frogs pt1

**Chapter 3: Tell it to the Frogs pt 1**

 **On the Roof in Atlanta**

Thunder rumbled in the distance, Merle Dixon is left behind, hallucinating and mumbling. T-dog accidently dropped the key in the drain, but to Merle, he dropped it on purpose. Now he's stuck here, still cuffed to a pipe, and all he could do was mumble. He looked up at the sky for awhile. Then, he realizes he is still here and begins to panic and struggle.

After a short while, he began to beg to god for help. That is, until walkers banged on the roof doors. Luckily for him, before T-dog left he chained the doors so the walkers won't get to him. Merle started crying, begging god for an answer.

God soon answered in the form of two people. They cut the chain to the pipe, and Merle look up to see who did it. To his surprise, the two people looked vastly different from himself or his used to be "crew". One is a girl with pink hair and with goggles on her head, the other one a boy with purple hair. Both of them looked down to Merle and he asked; "Who the hell are you two?"

"We're heroes." The pink hair girl said.

Merle looked at the broken chain in disbelief, then cheered for joy; "Ha ha! Told ya I don't need ya, Jesus!" he kept cheering while the other two look at each other in confusion.

 **In the trucks**

"Best not dwell on it. Merle got left behind, nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back… well, except for Daryl." Morales said

"Daryl?"

"His brother." Morales replied.

"Oh boy." Jacob said, a little worried.

"Well, Merle deserve it!" Mina said in frustration, huffing at the end.

"Really, right now?" Jacob asks, turning to the pink haired, and skinned, girl.

"I'm just saying… he did beat you and Midoriya up."

"What about me?"

"You too, Tenya."

Suddenly Glenn's car drove by, with Glenn and Bakugo still cheering on their way to camp.

"At least somebody's having a good day." Morales said.

 **Camp**

Jim is putting empty cans on their man-made alarm system. While two kids are playing where the adults can see them. Over by a campfire, Lori is giving her son, Carl, a haircut while Shane is cleaning his gun.

Shane told Carl that if he can handle it, then he could teach him how to catch frogs. Soon, the camp heard a car alarm in the distance from where they were.

"Hey, Dale, can you see what that is?" Mateo asked. Dale didn't respond right away, messing with his binoculars to get a more clear view. "Talk to me, Dale!"

"I can't tell yet." Dale said as he continued to look through his binoculars. He soon saw a red car in the distance.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'll be damned." Dale muttered.

"What is it?"

"A stolen car, is my guess."

The red car pulls up to see that Glenn and a spiky blond kid is with him. But one thing that's off is that the kid is wearing a costume.

"Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled, worried about attracting walkers.

"I don't know how!"

"Hey, who the hell is this kid?"

Shane told Glenn to pop open the hood while Amy asked him if Andrea was okay. Glenn quickly answered Amy's question, while opening the hood of the car. Meanwhile, Shane scolded him for driving the car in the first place, its alarms still blaring loudly.

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here?! Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?!" Shane asked harshly, angered by Glenn's actions.

But Dale quickly reassured them, saying that they're okay, because the alarm was echoing through the hills. That it's hard to pinpoint the source. Then, two delivery trucks park by the other cars.

"Come meet everybody." Morales said, patting Ricks shoulder.

Andrea quickly comes out and hugs Amy, while Morales' family came and hug him too. Carl looks a little sad and wished his father would come back. He was hoping, by some miracle, that they would have found him.

"You are a welcome sight," Dale said as Morales hugs him. "I thought we had lost you folks for sure."

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?"

"New people… they got us out."

"New people?"

"Yeah, two crazy vatos just got into. The rest of em' are from a different dimension or whatever." Morales said, shrugging. "Hey, helicopter and soldier boy! Hero kids! Come say hello!" he yelled back at the truck. "The two guys is a cop and a vet, like both of you."

The group look at them in disbelief and cannot believe what they are seeing. The survivor group were surprised by Jacob's group, all except for Carl, Lori, and Mateo, for they first saw both Jacob and Rick. Carl and Lori rushes to Rick while Mateo walk towards Jacob and to everybody's surprise, Mateo salutes to Jacob, as he did back.

"Commander."

"Lieutenant."

Both of them were silent, until they both laughed, breaking stoic character, and hug each other. "My god, Jacob, it's been too long!" Mateo said.

"It's just been two months since things fell apart."

"Well, let's talk over what happened with you and your new friends over by the campfire."

 **Camp Night time**

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion… all those things but… disoriented comes closest." Rick said as the others were by the campfire.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short."

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while, I thought I was trapped in some coma, dream, or _something_ , that I might not wake up from, ever." Rick explained.

"Mom said you died."

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said.

"Well, we aren't surprised after Atlanta fell. Plus, by the look from that hospital, it got overrun." Rick said.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know." Shane comments lowly.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale comments.

Then Ed, Carol's husband, puts another log in the fire.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane said.

"It's cold, man."

"The cold don't change the rules, now, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane asked, staring at Ed.

"I said, it's cold. You should mind your own business for once!" Ed snapped.

Shane gets up and walks over to him.

"Hey, Ed… Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?"

Ed told his wife to pull the burning log out. Shane stomps the flames out and ask Carol and Sophia if they are okay. 1-A are disgusted of Ed, even Mineta, and that's saying something.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale said.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key, it's on me." T-dog said, head hanging.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick brought up, also looking ashamed.

"Also don't forget, Bakugo beat him up." Mina said, sneaking a glance to said boy. Bakugo promptly flipped her off.

"Guys, it's not a competition! I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said sheepishly.

"l did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide it from him."

"We could lie." Lori suggested quietly.

"Or tell the truth, that Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband, and Jacob's friends, did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Andrea reasoned.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale said wisely.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. The staircase is narrow, maybe half of dozen of geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. But, it's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock. My point… Dixon's still alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. _That's_ on us." T-dog pointed out.

 **1-A tent**

The survivors at the camp made a tent for Jacob and the students. Jacob is unpacking his stuff while some students get changed from their hero outfits.

"So, today was exciting." Jacob joked.

"Tell me about, we thought you were leaving us behind." Mineta said. To which Jacob threw his shirt on the floor in frustration.

"Listen, I'm not leaving you all behind. I'm not gonna walk to hell with everybody else." Jacob said, angered.

The students glared at the grape kid. Realizing his mistake quickly, Mineta apologized. Then, Mina spoke to Jacob.

"This is the third day we been here and we already settled in, with this group."

"Well, good thing too. I found one of my cousins and now we have a place to stay." Jacob said, tone becoming more relaxed

The students agreed. Then Jacob asked everyone to go to rest while he set up his cot.

Outside the tents Shane is sitting on top of the roof of the R.V. watching over and sees Lori's tent light turn off.


	9. Tell it to the Frogs pt2

**Chapter 3: Tell it to the Frogs pt2**

 **Morning**

Mina woke up late in the morning inside their tent. She look around to see that few of her friends were still asleep and the spot where Jacob was empty except for a note and a pair of clothes. She look down to see that she slept with her hero outfit on.

Mina walk out for her tent wearing the clothes that Jacob gave her. The camp is bustling with other survivors and some of her friends. The students were helping other people with their tasks. Mina was walking by until Carol called her over and asked her to give her hero outfit so she can wash it.

Mina complied and give her outfit to Carol with a thanks. Then she saw Jacob waving at her from Dales R.V.

"Morning Ashido."

"Morning Jacob."

The two fell into comfortable silence, and looked over to Glenn and Bakugo. Both of them are visibly upset that the car they rode in is being scrapped.

"Look at them Bakugo! They're vultures, yeah, go on, strip it clean!" Glenn said, clearly upset.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry guys." Dale apologized.

"Thought we'd get to drive it at least a few more days." Glenn sulked.

"Maybe by chance we'll get to steal another one someday." Jacob yelled out, before walking over with Mina.

"You sleep okay?"

"Better than in a long time." Mina said stretching a bit.

"Well, didn't want to wake you."

Then Shane drives back in a jeep with jugs of water.

"Water's here, y'all! Just a reminder to boil before use." Shane yelled out.

Mina look back at Jacob only to see him with a look of regret.

"What's wrong?"

"Thinking about that man we left behind." Jacob answered.

"Why are you thinking about him! He could've killed all of us. And know that I-" she was cut off when they heard screaming.

Some of 1-A and the survivors race to where the screams were coming from. A few children run to their parents while the adults and students head where the children point at. A walker is eating away a dead deer with arrow bolts sticking out. Koda was the one who screamed in fear, drawing attention to the walker.

The walker growl at them but Rick hit it. Then Jacob, Shane, Morales, then others begin beating it until Dale chopped the walker's head off with a axe.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said in shocked.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim said.

Then they heard branches snapping and footsteps. The group prepare themselves only to see Daryl Dixon, Olivia Inclan, and Michael Mathew. The group are relieved but Daryl is upset.

"Oh, Jesus." Dale sighed.

"Son of a bitch. That's our deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl yelled while kicking the walker corpse.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping."

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "golden pond"? We've been tracking this deer for miles! Was gonna drag it back to camp, and cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl said getting his bolts off the dead deer.

"I would not risk that." Shane replied.

Daryl sighed and spoke "That's a damn shame. We've got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

Suddenly the walkers head started moving its teeth.

"Oh god."

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl said shooting the walkers head and then retrieved his bolt. Then finished "It's gotta be the brain! Don't y'all know nothing?"

Then both the girls look at the students then Jacob. They went wide eye and both of them rush and tackle him.

"Jacob it's been awhile!" Michael cheered

"Look like our family is complete. Say where's Mateo at." Olivia said.

"Mateo's is over by his truck. Come on, let's go." Jacob replies as everyone went back to the camp.

 **Campsite**

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew'em up." Daryl shouted, Shane grimaced slightly, before walking faster to meet Daryl's pace and speaking.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a… there was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?" Daryl said plainly.

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl raised his voice.

Then Jacob and Rick step up and Rick spoke up.

"No easy way to say this, so we'll just say it."

"Who are you two?"

"Rick Grimes, this is Jacob."

"Rick Grimes, Jacob, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl questioned.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so he handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Jacob said regrettably.

Daryl begin wiping away some tears and said "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying he hand handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

"Yeah."

"That asshole deserve it." Bakugo yelled from a distance, clearly eavesdropping, while 1-A tensed up a bit.

Daryl looked at Bakugo for a few seconds then throw the rope tied with the squirrels he hunted. Bakugo ducked as Daryl is about to tackled him but Jacob tackled him first.

"Hey! Watch the knife!" T-dog warned.

Daryl swings his knife two times until Shane stops him, making him drop his knife, and putting him in a choke hold.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl struggled.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal."

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Shane joked a bit.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked.

Daryl calmed down and Shane let him go.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick said.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-dog defended.

"You couldn't pick it up?"

"Well, I dropped it in the drain."

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… so the geeks couldn't get at him… with a padlock." T explained.

"It's gotta count for something." Midoriya added quietly.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so I can get him!" Daryl yelled in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"They'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori asked.

"We're going back." Rick said as Lori walks into the R.V.

Later, Rick got his police uniform on and walked past Shane.

"So that's it, huh? You and Jacob gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?" Shane spoke out.

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody… not you Shane… Lori least of all…"

"Tell her that." Shane added.

"She knows."

"Well, look, I… I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just… could you throw me a bone here,man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you and Jacob are risking your lives for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?" Shane try to reasoned.

Daryl overheard and spoke angry "Hey, choose your words more carefully."

"No, I did. Douchebag's what I meant. Merle Dixon… he's the kind of guy who wouldn't give you a glass of water if you dying of thirst." Shane said dryly.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick explained.

"So you, Daryl, and Jacob that's your big plan." Glenn cut in, disbelief on his face.

Rick turned around to look at Glenn which got him upset. Same for Jacob, he turned to Midoriya, Uraraka, and Bakugo.

"Oh, come on."

"Ah, what the hell."

"You know the way. You've been there before… in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask… I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would." Rick said.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk seven men." Shane said in frustration.

"Eight." T-dog added.

Daryl just huffs.

"My day just gets better and better don't it?" Daryl said sarcastically.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?"

"Why you!"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-dog answered.

"That's eight." Dale commented.

"It's not just eight. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here, in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They need to come back, we need every able body we've got. We need'em to protect camp." Shane reasoned.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick said.

Which made Glenn and Jacob to realize.

"Right, the guns."

"Wait. What guns?"

Rick then explained the list of guns he has in the duffel bag. He dropped the bag when he got swarmed before meeting Jacob and 1-A. Also Jacob told everyone about his truck filled with food, weapons, medicines, and etc. To last a small platoon for a few months.

But Lori disagreed.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

"Dad, I don't want you to go."

"Jacob, you're going back but you just got back." Michaela said in sadness.

"To hell with the guns and supplies. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns and supplies thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand."

Rick explained he owe a debt to a man and his son. Which make both Jacob and 1-A remembered. Jacob told him that Morgan and Duane that they are alright. Because they save them from the horde of walkers. And also gave them a warning them about the city.

A few moments later the eight are preparing to leave for the city. Jacob is about to talk to Mina. But she spoke first.

"Jacob I know that you, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Bakugo are going back to the city."

"Yeah."

"You know and I know that this is dangerous. Suicidal. Life threatening…"

"Ashido… I know about it, but, I left something behind in my truck I need to get."

"And what is…"

Before she can say any he gently grab her arm and whispered something in her ear. And her eyes widened.

"I need to go back. That's the only thing I have left. Also here."

To which to Mina shocked Jacob handed her his M1911 pistol and two clips.

"Just in case." That's what he said. And he left to the truck as the back door closes and drove off.

She look at the gun for a few moments until she put behind her back pocket and left to see the others. She lightly blushes as she going to the campfire.

As the truck left to the city. Three figures continue walking to the direction to the camp.


	10. Tell it to the Frogs pt3

**Chapter 3: Tell it to the Frogs pt3**

 **Later that evening**

 **Camp**

After the truck drove off into the city, the remaining students tried to do something to ease off their boredom. Tsuyu went down to the quarry for a swim, Momo and Mina head down too to help with the women with laundry. Jiro is listening to Mateo's MP3 player. For the boys, like the girls, they try to help the other survivors.

"Dale, have you seen Carl?" Lori asked.

"Shane took him down to the quarry. There was some mighty bold talk about catching frogs." Dale answered.

Down by the quarry Mateo is fishing in the water. He was relaxed until his line snagged on. Quickly, he reeled the rod in, but huge tug from the line made him fall into the water. He looked up and saw that Tsuyu accidentally snagged Mateo's line by her leg, which cause him to fall in.

"Sorry about that, ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"It's… alright. It was an accident." He said looking down at the line wrapped around her leg.

"Here. Let me help that for you." He said grabbing a pocket knife out and cutting the line and removing it. Unknown to him, that Tsuyu is slightly blushing.

While over by the other part of the quarry, Shane was supposed to be helping Carl with catching frogs, but instead they are messing around.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here," Jacqui said, pausing slightly. Then, she continued, "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy joked.

Carol looked back at Ed as he smokes while watching them.

"It's just the way it is." She spoke quietly.

 **Atlanta**

The eight enter the city to find Merle but first they need a plan.

"Merle first or guns and supplies?" Rick asked.

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl said.

"We are. You know the geography. It's your call." Rick asked Glenn.

"Merle closest. The guns and Jacob's truck would mean doubling back. So Merle first." Glenn answered as the group move on.

 **Camp**

"I do miss my Maytag." Carol spoke.

"Miss my old soccer equipment." Olivia followed.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav."

"I miss my old video games and my dart guns." Michaela said.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey."

"My computer… and texting."

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said.

And instantly the 1-A girls hide their deep red blushes. While the grown ups started to laugh a little.

"Me too." Carol said.

The women burst out laughing until Ed comes over. Asking what's going on and told them to continue working and ended their moment.

Lori comes down the quarry to get Carl. Shane then tries to ask her something, but was cut off by her telling him that he is not allowed to be near Carl or speak to him. He try to reason with Lori, but failed when Lori told him that Rick is alive. She soon left after that, not daring to look back at Shane. Shane stood for a while, not knowing what to do, before deciding to head back into camp. Unknown to both of them, that the invisible girl, Toru, heard everything.

"Ed, tell you what… you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea said tossing a wet shirt at his face, but he caught it, and tossed it back to her.

"Ain't my job, missy."

"Andrea don't." Carol tried to stop the conflict early, but it didn't seem to do much.

Andrea and Ed started to argued. After awhile, Ed decided he had enough of the conversation, and told her wife to come, to follow him, but the girls try to stop her. While Shane, Mateo, and Sero, who were just arriving by the quarry, noticed the fighting.

"You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I'm done talking. Come on." Ed said, tugging on his wife's arm.

The girls tried to protect her until she muttered something, not loud enough for anyone but Ed to hear.

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what to do!" Ed yelled, raising a hand to slap her.

The girls started to yell and grab hold of him, to make him release Carol. Then, Mateo rushed over, and tried to grab Ed, but was punched and was knocked back, almost falling, but Tsuyu grabbed him in time. Sero used his tape to grab Ed causing him to release Carol. Shane grabbed him and begin starting to beat the crap out of him. On top of the quarry the rest of 1-A quickly saw the fight and start to go down. The girls told Shane to stop, but he kept going. Shane finally stops after what felt like hours to Ed, but was really at most five minutes, and warned Ed, then left.

 **Atlanta**

The group made to the roof and break the chain off and enter. Only to see that it is empty with no blood or anything.

"Merle?"

"Where the fuck is he?"


End file.
